The WO 2010/069429 A1 discloses a method that is intended for entering instructions into a control unit of a manipulator, in particular, a robot, and that comprises the steps of detecting a first force that acts on the manipulator in a first direction; comparing the detected first force with stored forces, each of which is assigned an instruction; and outputting the instruction, assigned to this saved force, to the control unit of the manipulator, in the event that the detected first force agrees with a saved force.